<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fight for Freedom by Ayiak_Icewolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26071435">Fight for Freedom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayiak_Icewolf/pseuds/Ayiak_Icewolf'>Ayiak_Icewolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dragons, Elves, Gen, I'll finish naming everyone at some point, I'm just really picky about names okay?, Injury, Magic, Nitrien isn't known for self control, Strings - Freeform, Though I'm not good at that, also some blood, sass possibly, somewhere around medieval era I think?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:43:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26071435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayiak_Icewolf/pseuds/Ayiak_Icewolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While on a rescue mission, Nitrien finds himself biting off a little more than he can chew.</p><p>Hopefully he keeps enough people around to stop him from choking.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nitrien/Lis'mila</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fight for Freedom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Excited voices were broadcast throughout the halls and corridors, allowing anyone who wasn't able to go in-person to listen in on what was happening above, in the Colosseum. He kept an ear out for who was talking, and the tones in their voices; if something became amiss out there, that could spell disaster for him and his people here.</p><p> </p><p>The coronation was going to start soon, Nitrien had to hurry.</p><p> </p><p>He swung open a cell door, its creaking rattled through the stone corridor. The dragons within slowly blinked their eyes open as he rushed through his words,</p><p> </p><p>“You're free! The others will show you the way out, go now.” His voice was barely kept a whisper, if counted by vague definition.</p><p> </p><p>The three dragons laid still, – one was such a small child, they couldn't have ever seen the light of day before – they looked at him, eyes half closed and heads tilted as if they didn't understa...</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Nitrien closed his eyes, hissing out a sigh. Why- how could he make such a stupid mistake. He's said this twenty times, why would he say it in common <em>now?</em> He sighed and looked at them, repeating the information in Draconic this time.</p><p> </p><p>They perked up much better, with eyes finally wide and heads nodded a couple times. He stepped out of their way as they shuffled by, heads low and eyes glued to him until he was far out of reach.</p><p> </p><p>He turned opposite of them to continue unlocking all the cages and cells, most of the dragons were already awake and watching curiously, - or perhaps suspiciously? He didn't have to repeat himself much. The spell he had been given was a huge help as well; a mere wave of his hand could unlock near any doors within a couple feet. And silently at that.</p><p>It must have taken a long time to craft.</p><p> </p><p>Trumpets blared through the ceiling as he finished unlocking a set of cells. It's a blessing that whichever spell they had chosen to use leveled sounds enough that it didn't annihilate the eardrums of everyone down here. Though, if he could modify it to be louder for non-dragons...</p><p>A smile teased at his lips that he had to tamp down.</p><p>That wouldn't help, anyway. It would take too long to add an exception for himself. And if he were affected, then he may go deaf, or be unable to assist for the last of the rescue mission. There's only barely enough people as-is.</p><p> </p><p>A flash of light and stars, then spinning and – There's a weight on his wings? No, he's on the floor. He blinks away the white sparks and tries to turn his head, but a sharp throbbing reverberates throughout his skull. He groans and puts a hand to his face-</p><p> </p><p>“Don't move, or I'll blast you to the depths of hell!”</p><p> </p><p><em>About halfway there already. What hit me?</em> He pries his eyes open, only for the world to spin around him. There's... someone? In front of him? In all honesty, he wouldn't be surprised if he was on the ceiling right about now. Might be better than this. A wave of vertigo washes over him and his eyes slam closed, but it's too late. His stomach is doing flops in his throat again.</p><p>He groans. <em>Could it please stop that.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Quiet, beast!” The man snapped, making him flinch. It pierced his ears, distant as the voice seemed, “Get back in your cell! Now!”</p><p> </p><p>Nitrien huffed. He's not doing that without moving. Not that he had a cell to go to; hasn't had one in years. Really no one here should've had one. They're all people. They didn't deserve any of this.</p><p> </p><p>Either way, he rolled over to plant his hands and knees on the floor. Maybe he could crawl away? He shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>A truly awful idea, in retrospect.</p><p> </p><p>He could feel the spinning even through his closed eyes, and stumbled to keep himself from falling over. Soon as he had some semblance of balance, he blinked his eyes open just enough to find a wall to lean on as he stood up.</p><p>He kept his head low as he pulled just enough threads of magic from nearby to tie together a quick spell, without it being strong enough for a human to see.</p><p>He forced his jaw open despite the growing mass in his throat to whisper the strings together.</p><p>“Da mihi soliditate defecit. Custodi me a morbo.”</p><p> </p><p>The strands snapped in to position, flowing swiftly as they became an invisible web, which wrapped around him easily.</p><p>He exhaled as the spinning stopped and his stomach settled, allowing him to focus better. His head continued to throb, but that was easily pushed aside for the time being.</p><p>He lifted one hand to be palm up, his wings hiding the movement from the guard. Dozens of strands weaved through the corridor, etched within and throughout the stone and air. <em>Now to pull together-</em></p><p> </p><p>A boot skid across the floor as a quiet click made his hair crest flinch.</p><p>“Don't make me repeat myself, whatever you are.” The guard behind him spoke lowly. <em>Bet he would've growled if he could.</em></p><p> </p><p>Nitrien stood straight. <em>I really shouldn't do this. But-</em> The remark made his blood burn, however he kept his voice light, “Well, now I won't.”</p><p>His ears flattened as a growl escaped, “Lux splendida.” He snapped his hand closed, puling together all the threads within range in to a brilliant flash of light.</p><p>In an instant he had spun around, clasped the human's throat and forced him to the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Only afterwords did he register his ears ringing from an explosion.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>That was supposed to be silent? No matter, I already-</em>
</p><p>Nitrien's left leg buckled under him as a bolt of burning pain shot through his system, in to his bones. He rolled on the cold floor, arms wrapped around the sticky- no, bloody mess that that is the top of his shin and knee. He opened his mouth, tried to breathe, wheeze out something, but his lungs had shriveled in to nothing from the shock.</p><p>He heard nothing. There was just relentless ringing, and pain.</p><p> </p><p>Another blow to the leg. It almost seemed duller, except that it still sent sparks through his body, burning his nerves and sending him curling in to himself. Maybe his wings and tail could save him? <em>Hide me. Maybe? Maybe-</em></p><p> </p><p>Voices washed in and out behind the ringing.</p><p>“-ink twice and before now for the soon to be-”</p><p><em>Pardon...?</em><br/>“-Himself! -again, you monster.”</p><p>
  <em>Ah.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Nitrien dragged his scaled hand against its weight up to his chest, then pulled on a strand of his own reserve. It felt frail, though brighter than the outwardly bundles. He coiled it gently around his fingers.</p><p>Baring his fangs, he tried multiple times to pull in a breath before he could get enough to finally speak, though it was barely a whisper above the noise.</p><p> </p><p>“Mollis somnia.”</p><p> </p><p>The coiled end of the strand coalesced in to a soft, midnight blue mist. He unraveled his wings and reached out, allowing the mist to drift across the hall.</p><p> </p><p>The guard stumbled a few steps away, his rifle having been lost, “Disperse that immediately! Or I'll...”</p><p> </p><p>The mist enveloped the guard as soon as it made contact, draining his energy until he collapsed, limp on the ground. Slowly the mist settled in to a transparent blanket, akin to a cloud. A quiet snore petered in and out.</p><p><em>Would love to see what his superiors do when he's found sleeping on the job. </em> Nitrien thought, <em> He was just doing his job. He deserves it though.</em></p><p> </p><p>He exhaled shakily, his body heavy with exhaustion. Whether from the number of spells he tied in such a short time, the dream mist touching him, or blood loss, he didn't have the energy to decipher.</p><p><em>Perhaps all three. Sure.</em> That sounded like a good enough answer for the time being.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm overjoyed...” A new speaker's voice faded in through the frayed connection, “...joined me in this, most momentous occasion!” Static wavered his voice, making it difficult to discern tone.</p><p>Nitrien huffed, earning a wince from his leg twinging. He needed to fix that if he wanted out of here in a timely manor.</p><p>He searched as best he could while keeping his head still, but all the closest threads had been fried. He bit his lip as his ears pulled back. <em>Knew that was a bad idea. Such a bad idea. </em>Despite those being faster to replenish than any personal stores, they would still take at the very least, a few days to return – <em>Without aid, that is. Of course. Not that I'm in a position to help with it.</em></p><p>He reluctantly pulled on a pair of his own threads and started weaving a more complicated spell. <em>On the bright side, this will be plenty strong. But I'll have to soak in a mana pool at least a week for each of these... </em>A low growl rumbled with his next exhale.</p><p>A bolt of pain sent knives through his muscles and locked his joints until his leg stopped twitching. It slowly faded, allowing him to take in a slow breath. <em>Tollere dolor. Remove dolor! Tenere in locis!</em> <em>Okay, okay. First and foremost; remove pain. Then work on the splint part.</em></p><p> </p><p>He kept an ear out for the speaker, but for the most part it was either too faded to understand, or seemed to be plain pleasantries.</p><p>That is, until...<br/>“To think that all six races have come together...”</p><p> </p><p>Nitrien froze, everything at the edge of combusting. The spell had almost been completed. His tail flicked wildly as he glared at the ceiling where the voice came from – and the people it was talking to likely stood.</p><p>“All <em><span class="u">six</span></em><em>?</em> “ He growled heavily through gritted teeth. Fingers moving hastily to finish the last part of his spell, so he could alter another one, “Oh, that arrogant son of a goat-”<br/><br/></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><br/>The coronation proceeded smoothly.</p><p>Everyone was organized for the most part by sections of race within in the massive oval of seating. In the center was a deep arena of dirt and stone, with a large entry gate on either end. Though for today it was to remain empty.</p><p>Today, all their attention was to be on the now-king, who stood in the highest balcony, along with his trusted advisers, guards, and the bishop who had overseen and administrated the coronation ceremony.</p><p>The.. now-king. Ah, what a wonderful thought. That's what he was, now.</p><p>Well, he and his subjects should enjoy his first few minutes as king. – That's why he talked to them on as even ground as he could. He smiled, and laughed, even tried to tell a few jokes when the opportunity arose! Though, some of his subjects didn't seem to share the same sense of humor as him. No matter; it was all just pleasantries, after all.</p><p>He was halfway through a sentence when his fae guard shifted beside him, as if distracted by something belo-</p><p> </p><p>“Pardon my untimely interruption,” A young man's voice? What was he doing, riding off of the <em>king's</em> sound network? “-But it appears that you have <em>neglected</em> to include what may be the most significant and influential race from participating in this, most momentous occasion.”</p><p> </p><p>He quickly glanced through the massive crowd, but from what he could see, they all seemed baffled as well. He turned to his guards with brows lowered. The fae had turned to fiddle with translucent strings that seemed to appear out of nowhere as they wrapped around her fingers.</p><p>“I'm searching for the source; it's not coming from the stadium.” She spoke low and hastily, heavy with concentration.</p><p>He nodded, then turned to the populace before him.</p><p> </p><p>“Any guesses? Does anyone know of whom I speak?” The boy trailed on. Despite his joyous tone, and 'inviting' formality, he sorely needed an attitude adjustment. And to be removed before he caused any more issues.</p><p>“Surely your <em>king,</em> of all people, would know who he has chosen to reject from his kingdom. Or, perhaps, is he not knowledgeable of the goings on within his own boarders?”</p><p> </p><p>This boy had no right to speak of such things so publicly. He folded his hands on the railing in front of him, “If you wish to cause a disturbance, perhaps it would be most befitting of your cause if you did so without the use of crude riddles or discrediting those who should be shown respect.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a quiet huff, then silence as everyone awaited an answer.</p><p><em> That couldn't possibly be all it took to make him leave...</em> The new king turned, scouring the area for anything or anyone seeming out of place. With nothing obvious, he to his guards.</p><p> </p><p>The fae was still busy with her nearly invisible threads of magic, “It's moving closer.” Her brows furrowed as she looked out towards the crowds.</p><p> </p><p>He turned as well, in perfect time to see someone- something? What appeared to be a bipedal creature walk out of the far archway in to the arena. It must have been near the size of a human, because it was impossible to discern any features from how far away it was, beyond having some form of wings. <em>A fae? What's it doing down there? That can't be the kid; what would he be talking about with 'his people' then? There's many fae here.</em></p><p> </p><p>“The use of riddles was not an intentional one.” The boy's overconfident voice interrupted again, evidently unknowing of the strange creature that appeared in the stadium, “All I ask is that my people are treated as equals to all the races who bow to you and your rule, rather than the tyrannical treatment of slaves and vermin we have been subjected to for these past two decades.”</p><p>His tone switched to one more akin to a beggar, “Or if not equals, allow us the freedom to forge our own lives without fear of being hunted at every turn.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Ah, so he's talking about dragons. That sounds worse than I thought it had gotten to be, but perhaps he's merely playing it that way? </em>The new king cleared his throat, “I am exceedingly sorry to hear that you have gone through such misfortune. I would be glad to help, though any efforts towards fixing what has been broken will take a very long time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then why not start now?” The boy sounded honestly hopeful. A drastic change to how he had begun the conversation.</p><p> </p><p>“It would be difficult to work out exactly how to go about helping without being able to talk face to face.”</p><p> </p><p>There was an odd sound, close to a mix between a snort and a sigh. “Sorry, but I have already revealed my face. If you can't see who's speaking to you, you may need to reevaluate the size of your arena.” <em>So there's the attitude again.</em></p><p> </p><p>The king turned to his elven guard and held out a hand, which she responded by giving him a magnification spell – prepared ahead of time, of course.</p><p>He held the mostly transparent instrument up, allowing a two foot-wide square in front of him to enlarge whatever was viewed through it. He dragged his hand across its 'surface', zooming in on the creature that had stopped a quarter of the way in to the arena.</p><p>His eyes widened.</p><p>Blood. The thing standing within the arena had blood splattered across its legs, with the majority staining its left pant leg entirely red. It seemed to be standing fine, so was that all from something -or someone- else? He blinked a few times to pull his eyes away, to better gauge what the thing was.</p><p>He recalled his earlier thought of it being a mere fae, but that thought was quickly overwritten; fae had insect wings, not feathered ones. The boy appeared most similar to a human in some ways, however the rest was most perplexing; it had a long, thin tail, its left arm was human, while the other was covered in scales and held up as if carrying something, though there was nothing visible in its hand. A poncho of sorts covered everything from its shoulders to past the elbows, and its ears were covered in long feathers. Something was off about the hair as well, but there was nigh the time to decipher what it was.</p><p> </p><p>The creature gave a cheeky smile and cocked its head like a bird, then spoke – confirming that it's the boy, “Had enough time to rethink the layout yet?”</p><p> </p><p>He raised an eyebrow, “Indeed.” This... creature was quite brave to show itself after all it had just implied and spoken. It was far more intriguing than any person who might otherwise try to dethrone him, “What is your name?”</p><p> </p><p>It shifted weight to its right leg as its gaze flicked towards the audience, “That is something I would prefer to not disclose in such a public setting.” It looked up to the king, “If you would be so inclined to wait.”</p><p> </p><p>“That is quite understandable." The king nodded, “Perhaps a meeting is in order. One we will schedule for another day.”</p><p> </p><p>Despite the creature's head and neck looking human, it seemed to bob its head more than nod in its response, “A meeting would be wond-”</p><p> </p><p>A dragon called out something as it raced in through the entrance the creature had entered from. It was only half the creature's size; a very small dragon.</p><p>The creature only had time to turn halfway before it was knocked over by the stampeding dragon. Though it stopped and took a step away as soon as it realized its mistake.</p><p> </p><p>The creature sat up as it spoke to the dragon – but not in Common. They held a short conversation, though only the creature's voice could be heard, however that didn't matter because they were communicating in what could only be assumed to be Draconic.</p><p>The creature patted the small dragon on the neck as the young one helped it stand. It didn't bend its blood covered leg the whole time.</p><p>The creature spoke something more and pointed towards the archway the two had been using as an entrance, which made the dragon lower its head, before reluctantly padding away.</p><p> </p><p>The stadium was silent for an uncomfortable amount of time, especially with there being a dragon in it.</p><p>The new king cleared his throat, “What... exactly, did you tell that dragon to do? And how did it get in here?”</p><p> </p><p>The creature's shoulders slumped as it sighed, then turned to face the king, “<em>He</em> is a child, who was simply asking where to find his parents. I told him to look elsewhere.”</p><p>The king lifted his brow, “Is that all?”</p><p>The creature spread its arms out theatrically, “All that matters.”</p><p>
  <em>Is he trying to hide something? Why answer like that?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“How does this- Oh! Thanks a lot, this is perfect.” A female voice faded in from the right side of the stadium. She must have gotten hold of one of the projectors for the staff – Only the king's transmission plays everywhere equally. ...King's and that creature's, at the moment, that is.</p><p> </p><p>“May I know the reason behind you joining us in this?” The new king held in a sigh, this conversation had dragged on far too long.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry- Um. I'm Lis'mila, I have been studying Draconic for a few months now, and I can understand a bit of it – of what he said.” She paused, “And, from what I heard, his answer is true. The kid also asked about his health, or, how he's feeling, I think. Since he told the kid he wasn't in pain.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah.” The king held his head up, “Thank you for your addition.”</p><p> </p><p>“You're welcome.” Lis'mila paused, “Um. I can get off this now.”</p><p> </p><p>“With all the scheduling I'll be doing,” The creature spoke up with a slight smile, “I could be open to teach you more about our language, Lis'mila, if you're so interested.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really!? Yes!” Lis'mila sounded as though she was going to leap out of her seat – If she was in one, “That would be wonderful!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is one of very few works I've finished a full chapter/scene for, so I'm quite happy about that.<br/>If I'm able, I may continue this, since I like these peeps a lot, and have ideas for things to happen later.</p><p>Comments are welcome, I'd love to know what you think of this! - Good, bad, and what to improve.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>